The present invention relates to a mounting assembly, and more specifically to a mounting assembly and a method of mounting bathroom accessories.
Bathroom accessories, such as, for example, towel racks, towel rings, and tissue holders, are typically attached to a wall by a mounting assembly comprising a mounting bracket, a flange, a mounting post and one or more fasteners. Traditional mounting assemblies are attached by using multiple fasteners to attach the mounting bracket to the wall and then securing the mounting post, typically with an integral flange, to the mounting bracket with an additional fastener. Mounting bathroom accessories in this fashion can be very time consuming, especially if a whole collection needs to be mounted. In order to make it easier to mount bathroom accessories, some mounting assemblies have been developed with snap-together features. However, the snap-together features of the prior art have traditionally required elaborate features that require substantial alignment effort and complex manipulation of the components to effectuate the mounting of the assembly. Additionally, the snap-together features require interaction with the flange of the post, thereby requiring an integral flange. Since the flange is a decorative component, it is desirable to provide a mounting assembly that allows interchangeable flanges.